1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera. In particular, the present invention relates to a camera that has a display unit capable of detecting a close condition of a finger of a photographer or a pen (close condition detection) and displaying an auto focus (AF) frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices having an image pickup capability, such as a digital camera and a cellular phone equipped with a camera function, have become more popular. Those electronic devices have a display device, such as a liquid crystal display or an organic EL display, and can display a picked-up image captured via a lens by an image pickup unit on the display device as it is. A user can check the composition, the exposure, and the focus position of the lens while viewing the displayed image, and take the image of an object. In addition, such an electronic device is provided with a touch panel function that is achieved by a pressure type touch sensor or capacitance touch sensor mounted on the display device, and detects a contact of a finger of a photographer, a pen, or the like (contact condition detection) to manipulate the display device. A digital still camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-205885 is configured so that, when a photographer specifies an object on an image that is captured by an image pickup unit and displayed on the display of the digital still camera, on the display, the object specified by the photographer can easily be focused. A pressure-sensitive transparent touch panel is mounted on the display. When the photographer touches an object displayed on the display, an AF frame (focal point adjustment area) is displayed at a position where the touch panel detects a contact condition, and contrast information in the range of the AF frame is detected. Then, the lens is driven based on the detected contrast information in such a way that the object at the position touched by the photographer is focused.
However, the AF frame is displayed on the display when the photographer contacts the touch panel, and focus information in the range of the AF frame is detected according to the related art, and hence the AF frame may easily hide behind fingers or the like. Further, it may not be known previously how autofocusing is carried out depending on an AF mode, such as a multipoint AF mode to set an entire specified object in the AF range, a face recognition mode to autofocus on the face of an object, or a point tracking mode to autofocus and track a single local point specified. When an object is a low-contrast portion or a dark portion, a portion to be focused may be shifted from the portion intended by a photographer and the photographer may not be aware of such shifting beforehand. When every AF frame selectable as a focal point adjustment area is normally displayed on the display, by way of contrast, an object or the background can entirely hide behind the AF frame and become difficult to see.